


Sem Título

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Não havia título que resumisse o que Haru queria em seu futuro com Rin.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 2





	Sem Título

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

_“Escreva algo para alguém especial para a cápsula do tempo que será aberta daqui a cinquenta anos.”_

A professora havia dito e Haru, mesmo com toda a dificuldade em se expressar, o fez:

_ Sem Título _

_Para: Matsuoka Rin_

_De: Nanase Haruka_

Não sei escrever poemas, não sei combinar versos e nem tampouco sei fazer rimar as palavras bonitas.

Por isso deixo claro, _isso não é um poema._

Esperavam que eu escrevesse sobre a água — _o meu alguém especial_ — e de fato eu pretendia, mas quando peguei papel e caneta, quando vasculhei minha mente em busca de inspiração não encontrei nada — nada além de uma vastidão azul, onde eu e você nos encarávamos em silêncio, sorrindo um para o outro de maneira curiosa.

 _“Por que você estava ali?”_ perguntei a mim mesmo.

A resposta era tão clara quanto a transparência do oceano que dividíamos em minha cabeça.

Porque é _você,_ Rin.

Porque é com você que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida, é com você que eu quero me casar e ter filhos, é com você que eu quero adotar um gato ou cachorro ou uma cavalinha de estimação.

E eu espero que daqui a cinquenta anos estejamos admirando o mar na praia de Iwatobi com nossos cabelos grisalhos e nossas rugas — a não ser que você queira manter seu cabelo vermelho-vinho, é claro, seria um idoso muito _sexy,_ admito.

E de todos os títulos idiotas que passaram pela minha cabeça: _“Rin”, “Eu e Rin”, “Rin e Eu”, “Nosso Felizes Para Sempre”, “Te Vejo Daqui a Cinquenta Anos, Rin”, “Rin, o Idoso Sexy”, “Nossa Cavalinha Marta”, “Nossa Cavalinha Marta que Nosso Gato Mario Comeu”, “Admirando o Mar Com um Olhar Cheio de Rugas”,_ e etc., eu decidi manter o _“Sem Título”._

Por que?

Porque não sei o que vai acontecer no futuro, não sei se teremos uma cavalinha chamada Marta ou se nosso gato irá comê-la, só posso esperar (não pela morte da pobre Marta), mas sei que hoje amo você — no _hoje_ deste dia e no hoje do dia em que você lerá isso daqui a cinquenta anos.

Eu o amo, Rin, e, se por acaso estivermos casados, case-se comigo outra vez.

_Eternamente seu, o Haru de dezessete anos._


End file.
